


Honey and the Moon

by Anoel



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Celebrations, Coaches, Fanvids, M/M, Video, slight constructed reality, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wish I could follow you to freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey and the Moon

Title: Honey and the Moon  
Music: Joseph Arthur  
Fandom: Soccer RPF  
Focus: Jürgen Klinsmann/Joachim Löw  
Summary: I wish I could follow you to freedom.  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for Escapade 2015.  
Download Link: [Honey and the Moon (71 MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-HoneyAndTheMoon.mp4)

So last year in June, I started watching the World Cup and got really into watching all the teams play against each other. Being American, I supported the USA (among others) but in particular I fell in love with the coach, Jürgen Klinsmann who has this enthusiasm I adore. My friend, Sonja told me she shipped Jurgen/Jogi, Jogi referring to the German coach, Joachim Löw. I started reading more about them since Jurgen's history is that he was a German player that won the World Cup with West Germany in 1990 and then became head coach of Germany to lead them in the 2006 World Cup (held in Germany) where they exceeded expectations with the help of Jurgen's assistant coach, Joachim (tactics master). Jurgen left the head coaching job and later in 2011 accepted a head coaching position for the USA since he's lived in California for a long time and feels a connection with the country but he's still friends with Jogi. Anyways, I watched the German documentary, A Summer Fairytale that followed Germany's run in the 2006 World Cup and completely fell in love with the ship so that when USA played Germany in the 2014 World Cup, I had a LOT OF FEELINGS and was happy when everything worked out well for both teams. After Germany won the World Cup, I was even more in love with the ship (Jurgen said: JOGI YOU DID IT!!! in a tweet :D) and really wanted to vid them. 

This song has been a big favorite of mine since it played on The OC ages ago and it came up on my iPhone shuffle and all of a sudden, I started seeing clips in my head set to the music as it expressed a bunch of things I wanted to show about the ship. It was a major pain finding all the footage and getting it in the right format as I spent many, many hours searching Youtube for good footage but it was worth it when I would find the perfect shippy clips (sometimes quality did have to suffer a bit though). I had a lot of fun vidding it though as this was soon after the World Cup so I had a lot of squee about them. The ending was a bit tricky though as I didn't have a ton of footage and I wanted to create a kind of constructed reality or at least imply that they were together far away vacationing together while still giving it a feeling of being free symbolically speaking. There was some helpful commercial footage of Jogi that helped a lot as well as a cool promo from USA soccer of Jurgen. I finished most of it by October but there was still a few things I needed to change and then Festivids happened but I was able to make a few fixes and send it to Escapade.


End file.
